Harry potter and Grand power of a gamer
by Cloud av
Summary: Harry James Potter died at the battle of hogwarts and was Offered by death two choices either go back his time or go back in time with some extra buffs and a few 'missions' and save a few lives, what do you think our young hero choose? come find out! OBS hp/many girls, and crying toad err woman thing yeah.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Grand power of a Gamer

Harry potter X-over The gamer

Pairing, Harry potter with Fleur Delacour, Hermione granger, Luna Love good, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot.

"God/Demon/Evil Lord Spirit Speaking."

'God/Demon/Evil Lord Spirit thinking.'

"Mortal being speaking"

'Thoughts of mortal'

In a place where Time exists yet does not exist

Location Dark room of Death's realm,

Harry James Potter became aware as he opened his eyelids and looked weakly around. 'Ugh what happened...? Oh yeah the killing curse, but shouldn't I be dead and why is it so much darkness around me?"

Standing up Harry potter looked around for a way out or anything in general, when suddenly a being clothed not too unlike a dementor came into Harry's view

Before he could panic or respond the being spoke "Mortal, I welcome you too my realm I am Death and this is my form I take when I am dealing with mortals like you but it was sometime since that around a thousand years in your time I believe since I last took this form and that wasn't even in your realm but in the mortals realm of dreams"

Harry Potter asked with surprise "Death? Does that mean you have come to collect my soul or something like that?"

Death said "Mortal I do not collect souls I merely sends them on to their next journey or to receive judgement like Voldemort will get. But if you agree to what I have to offer then I can easily say it is not your time yet, I believe you will become quite old by the time when we next meet. But that is neither here or there I am here simply to offer you a bargain, and a gift, but you take them as you wish there are some day you might even consider either or both a curse but it is with good intentions towards you and your mortal world for a single hand of favors you are in positions too make for me."

Harry James Potter were shocked to the core, and stammered in shock "f-favors f-for d-death?" Realizing he was stammering he shook his head and asked calmly " What do you want that I can do I mean are you not a god or something like that or at least powerful enough to alter reality or something?"

Death, spoke in a loud and clear voice "I am not a god/deity I am simply a force of the universe's own laws, laws that were made by gods, and while I do have my own will and can in a sense change those laws to fit too my needs to do my job/work/reason to exist I am not a being with a personality what you see here is simply me having made a form that your mind and soul can 'understand' a mortal can if granted by the gods become a god, a god can descend and become a mortal, but upon its mortal death the mortal god ascends again and becomes a god but I cannot become a mortal and wander on earth and interact with the living there and I am not a deity with near unlimited power or as you know them gods I am simply Death. And that is all I ever will closest thing you will ever find in the mortal realm would be a computer program capable of making its own decisions but unable to feel emotions or create a body.

Harry looked at death and asked "Okay that explains somethings… but still what it that you need a mortals help with and that you can't ask a god or so to do?"

Death spoke in a loud and clear voice, "Gods do rarely if ever even interact with the mortal realm

and if they do they do it for and at their own will and pleasure and needs never and not ever for my job/work/reason of existence, but they are always busy with other things these days thus even if they anyone of them had been willing I would still have to ask a living mortal to do what I need done. And Now young mortal about my offer and in turn what I need your assistance with if you accept this will change your world and yourself but I know you will be nearly infinite happier about it at least at some parts of it"

Harry's eye's widened and he weakly asked, "Why is it that you wish to offer to someone like me such a thing?"

Death spoke in a somber tone "Young mortal before I go in to my offer I see that I will need to allow you to have the knowledge and understanding of why I am giving you this offer to ease your mind and soul very well. You have lost a great many things in your mortal life your parents, your God-father and also you have been forced to grow up without knowing how it feels to be loved and thus never even had a childhood, after you came to those spiteful Dursley, along with having a mad dark lord after you and his insane and hateful spiteful followers. Along with the danger every year at Hogwarts plus the bad treatment the wizarding world have given you during your fourth and fifth year mostly along with having seen your friends and their family's going through danger and pain on high scale. And to top of that you've had a Horcrux inside your head all along with it I am not be able to feel emotions or even truly understand it but I do understand actions having watched eons of mortals die and live teaches you a few things."

Harry asked in a quiet tone "where are you going with this about that part of my life?"

Death spoke "Despite all this you haven't gone dark and tried to create your own Horcrux or another way to not die and you also walked straight towards death so that Voldemort's last Horcrux would be destroyed too. That is also why I say even if you were too not accept my offer you have still done me a great deal of unknown favors with the whole of Voldemort's soul almost dead and be sent to the judge only his main body is still there thanks and all of that is thanks to you, and your friends and I can add for your information that Neville killing the snake you with the help of your friends have made Voldemort a normal human mortal again as it should be. He won't be able to live long enough to create another way to become immortal and he is unable to split his soul any further. I will tell you this even if you refuse my offer you will be sent back to the mortal realm to live your life and I know you will manage to defeat Voldemort seeing as he is mortal now and his magic and soul is very unstable. At the moment he is able to use magic but even if he were to escape so in a few days his magic would vanish and then he would die there is no hope for him not even philosophers stone as it is out of his reach and knowledge that it still exists."

Harry said "Okay I think I understand your first point is I will live and will win over Voldemort accepting your deal doesn't change that so that is some comfort at least. The second point is

by getting Voldemort mortal again and maybe even finishing him off I have done you a few favors and when you say about that stone I take it that it either was a fake or it was never destroyed am I right so far?"

Death spoke with a calm voice "Yes, mortal that is correct but the stone where not fake but Dumbledore sent it back as he had promised to do. But also if you had been a man of a weaker character you would have ended up like or almost like Voldemort or even worse going off and killing people left and right. So that is also why I am giving you a extra boon no matter your choice. To prove that I am content with your choice's so far even though I am not 100% content with the outcome's I do know though it is not your fault but merely a meddling old man's mistake's. However now it is time for you to hear my offer. And see my boon as well as what I want in return."

Harry potter straightened himself up and said "Alright hit me with what you got then since I got nothing to lose I might as well hear you out at least if nothing else."

what will his offer be? And his 'favors'? Find out in the next chapter and if review don't send hate letters/mails if you don't like just don't read and if you do, give me tips if you feel like it. Btw I need a beta reader for grammar and spelling if anyone is willing I might be willing to update once a week or more. Pm me on or in a review and have a great day and I hope you like this little prologue.

Btw why so many girls with hp? Simple, Power corrupts and hp magic is wonderful nearly unlimited power and wizarding world is extreme black corrupted and back-ward thus Marriage contracts do exists along with soul-bonds and such like it or not it's just simply that how it is. Their IQ is Victorian era along with pride and shit being on a level

that Hitler is almost a good guy.. and he is pretty much hated and made fun of in almost every country if not every country.. so yeah but no worries our hero will have lots of help from his new love interests and all, PS I am not making him op before Hogwarts but at 4th year pity Voldemort cause he will be power wise' iq wise and body and everything pretty much humiliated hard on a level that makes him, and the marauders look like a saints and hp like a devil when it comes too humiliation. Just a warning 'devilish dashing smile'


	2. Apology and update

Hello readers, i am sorry for not writing any chapters as promised for so long, school has been a hell to adjust since i am living at it and getting used to roomates and classes as well other privat stuff in my life i haven't had energy to sit down and write but now i finaly got things sorted so i can start writing as soon as i find a beta reader. If you are interested in being a beta reader pm-email me through fanfiction and i contact you, or write a review where i can contact you i might already have 1 but having 2-3+ would't hurt exactly since the more the better ideas :)

Oh and this won't be completly manhawan-gamer fiction i've decided hp would become way too op if that was the case.. 1 hit everything on earth and bypassing every ward with 1 hit isn much of a story would't you agree? Ofcourse he will be op but not that op and not on his 1-2 year.. but i can't promise anything in 3-4 years+

as you might know.. gamer mind and body skill is just way to op;O so what will this story entail?

1 gamer from manhawan with less than 1000 points in str ect

2 it will be old style rpg rolls, and this story will be about 1 light 1 dark, 1 neutral hp world.

3 saving and restarting game will be possible with keeping legendary items/skills/advantages and story related items/skills/advantages and disadvantages'unless hjp does something stupid or have re-bought a disadvantage'

4 cheating with the game mechanix will happen why? Simple what normal person that cares about others would't time cheat to make sure they could save their loved ones ect?

5 i will put up polls once a month 1 about what kind of powers loot drops hjp will get .

once a month 'irl time' hjp will gain atleast 1 'legendary' item or skill or advantages from a poll if i get enough votes he might get 2 things but only if i get enough votes.

I won't set a limit so its up to you readers to vote, you might think me i can't

change this story on my own any, actually you can reviews and polls

will do more than what most of you think.

2 poll is about 3 extra pairing added to hjp 'harem'

3 poll will be a event poll,

the polls will look like this

legendary magical item/skill/advantage poll

legendary item boots of haste/speed/agility but it will come with a

req for use. you need 50 points of agility/dex/str/vit to use propetly

or senzu-beans plant, grows senzu beans from dbz world.

legendary Advantages Chakra, able to ultilize chakra energy

from naruto verse or Spiritual pressure and energy-bleach or dovahkiin-dragon blood power from skyrim+ skyrim verse magics, dbz humans skills set but remember legendary advantages means he have to gather and train the skills needed for it to be usefull for him, whats the use if all you do is getting chakra if all you an do is jump to three or run on water but use no jutsu's or power upps?

yes what do you expect its a legendary advantage but req for legendary advantage to be usefull it needs skill to work with it to be usefull for a reason.

Legendary skill. Rune caster =able to cast rune based spells hjp-skyrim ect

without wand. Or a skill for teleporting to another realm?

extra pairings add poll

Fantasy/other world girls 1-2. Say for a good example Arya(actress looks) from Inheritance cycle or arwen(actress looks) from lord of the rings, or Annabeth Chase(actress looks) from Percy jackson and the Olympians

or Temari/tenten/sakura/hinata from Naruto or Rukia/inoue/Rangiku,m/Yoruichi.s from bleach or marvel universe, ect, you can come with ideas in reviews 11-ca 25 years old you can come with ideas in reviews but mostly id want teens, or teen movie played. Don't want hjp hook up as 11-17 years old with 26+ characters.

Would this mean 2 same looking girls 1 other world/fantasy and played by a famous celeb girl or another ? Answear no, famous celeb girl would be like Hannah montana or singer/non fighting-fantasy like movie, movie stars exept hp stars will be from other worlds.

Canon story witch and later OOC witch if all runs out. that is same age or close same age as hjp you can come with ideas in reviews =11-ca 30 years old you can come with ideas in reviews but mostly id want teens or young adulth, or teen movie played. Don't want hjp hook up as 11-17 old with 25+ characters.

famous celeb girl singer/ ''my choice and mostly same age or close age of hjp= 11-ca 22 years old you can come with ideas in reviews but mostly id want teens, or teen movie played. Don't want hjp hook up as 11-17 years old with 25+ characters.

7 current Pairing ,Harry potter with Fleur Delacour, Gabriella,Delacour Hermione Granger,Luna Lovegood, Daphne greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot. Angelina Johnsson,

8 this will be a straight hjp x girls no girl x girl story i might add another pairing

for neville and someone or so. Altough i will probably but won won and

9 how will he keep his girls how will they stay young and not get 'copies'/doublets of actress ect if he movies to other worlds? Simple each girlfriend/wife he has when finishing a game play will be waiting for him with an age close 17-25 its like a 'heaven=no aging' for him if you will in a house/mansion outside of a 'game lobby place' were he can relax for a while during each world altough he will be driven to find more girls/items/fights/powers as well as killing off more evil dark wankers ect so he won't be staying there for too long exept now and then give his girls some appreciation.. and in hjp dark-light-gray worlds girls they will be quite diffrent from each others so 3 hermione's /fleurs ect is a possibility only because they are from the hjp verse but it will be light/dark/grey added just to not confuse them too much in that case 'lol' and they all will act diffrent so it won't be same personality just a fair warning 'smile'

10 source of teen girls-adult girls you can check up on in case you don't know where to look beside wikipedia. ?gen=f and 2 place /list/ls070795490/ not all girls here is 'avaliable' or in thoughts but some are, and as i said reviews are checked weekly even if i haven't had time to write i still checked just to see what people wrote so thank you reviewers 'smile'


End file.
